Pretty Little Liars: A New Game
by xxRelax-Darlingxx
Summary: 20 Years have passed, A is gone and the Liars have moved on with their lives. Now they all have children, and a new assailant has started to torment their Kids. Join Darcy, Felix, Beca and Caitlin as they navigate life with this new Enemy. *Future Fic*


**A/N  
** **So, this is my first Pretty Little Liars fanfiction, and I'm super happy I've finally finished the first chapter! So, basically Here's a bit of a backstory on this. After I saw the '5 years forward' thing, I kind of came up with the idea, what if 20 years in the future, all the girls have moved on. They're all Married, (Aria and Ezra, Hanna and Caleb, Spencer and Toby and Emily and Alison are together) they all have kids.  
** **Darcy is Aria and Ezra's daughter, Rebbecca (Beca) is Toby and Spencer's daughter, Felix is Hanna and Caleb's son and Caitlin is Alison and Emily's adopted daughter. :) They're all in the same grade.**

* * *

"Mom!" Darcy yelled across the house as she made her way out of her bedroom. She walked into the living room, where her dad was grabbing his things for work, "Dad, have you seen my Phone?" She asked, searching through one of the boxes on the coffee table.  
Ezra grabbed her phone off the fireplace, holding it in front of her face. He laughed a little when she grabbed it out of his hand, "Calm down."  
"I cant. I have a million things to do and class starts in," She glanced at her phone, "an Hour, and Felix said he was going to be here in a couple minutes."  
"I get it, you're nervous-"  
"I'm not nervous," She interrupted.  
"We've been gone all summer, I can see how you would be a little nervous."  
"I just don't want things to be different than they were last year, thats all," She shrugged, grabbing her bag off the couch, "and I haven't talked to Cait since the day we left and-"  
"Darce, you're going to be fine," Ezra smiled, placing his hand on her shoulder.  
Darcy nodded a little, smiling up at him, "Wheres Mom?"  
"She left for work about fifteen minutes ago," He replied, picking up a stack of papers off the table, "And she left these, so If you don't mind getting them to her before class, that would be great.  
"Sure," She nodded, looking around at the front door when she heard a car horn honk, "That's probably Felix," She put the papers in her bag before looking back at her dad, "I'll see you after school?"  
"I have a meeting after school, but It should be over before dinner."  
"So, I have to pick Isaac up from practice?"  
"Yeah, if you dont mind."  
"And by that, you mean I don't really have a choice, right?"  
"Not really," He chuckled.  
"Great," She gave him a thumbs up, quickly walking out the door to the car that was parked by the mailbox.

She got in the passengers seat, smiling at the brunette who sat in the driver's seat, "Hey."  
"Hey, how was your summer?" Felix smiled, driving away from the house.

How did she even begin to describe her summer? Her family had decided, much to her and her younger brother Isaac's dismay, they needed a vacation. Despite Darcy's arguments, they refused to leave her in Rosewood with her friends, even after Beca's family offered to let her stay with them over the summer. So, after a week of arguments, she finally gave up and packed her things to go on a 'Family road trip' around the united states. They started by heading west to Ohio. While they were there, they visited Cedar point, which Darcy actually hated. Isaac had a great time, and probably rode every single ride in the park. Then to the Urban Institute for Contemporary Arts in Michigan, which Darcy loved. She couldn't get enough of Urban Art. And for a few short hours, she actually didn't hate being on the trip. She had taken as many pictures she could (Before her battery died) to show to her friends when she got back to Rosewood. She knew they wouldnt really care, since they weren't as into Art as she was.  
Next on the list was Chicago. First they stopped off at the Lincoln Park Zoo. She loved the Red Pandas and the meerkats. Isaac just liked throwing the food at the animals, which clearly pissed the most of them off. They went to South Dakota after that. Neither Darcy nor Isaac liked it there all that much. They checked out Mt. Rushmore, and Isaac just liked the big heads more than the story behind the mountain. After they left there they went to Falls park, where Isaac slipped on a rock and broke his ankle. They ended up spending a couple days at the hospital, long enough for Isaac's leg to recover. Aria and Ezra considered calling off the trip and heading back to rosewood, but by that time, neither of the kids wanted to, so they went on to Washington, where Isaac demanded they go see the Space Needle. He sat on the observation deck for a couple hours while everyone else went to get dinner. When they were finally able to get Isaac out of the tower, they made their way down to Los Angeles, where their parents surprised Isaac and Darcy with a quick trip to Disneyworld.  
Darcy tried to act like it wasn't a big deal, afterall, what sixteen year old girl made a big deal about going to a disney theme park. While everyone else were on the rides, Darcy walked around the park where she met Seth. His family was on vacation too. He invited her to go on one of the rides with him, and to her own surprise, she agreed to. She hated rides, she always had, but for some reason, she was okay with going on one with him..Which might have had something to do with how attractive she thought he was. She ended up skipping out on going on the rest of the rides and went out for lunch with Seth and his family and after spending the rest of the day sightseeing, Seth walked her back to the hotel. He gave her his phone number and asked her to text him when she got a chance, which she happily said she would love to talk to him sometime. Then he kissed her...yeah, just like that. No warning or anything, he just did it. She figured, you only live once, so why not, and she kissed him back. They said goodnight, and Darcy went upstairs to the hotel suite her family was staying in, where her Parents were waiting, and they did not look amused when she walked inside. She explained what had happened, making sure to leave out that part about them kissing. After that, they were a little calmer about it.

Seth dropped by the hotel the next morning before they left, wanting to say goodbye to Darcy, which she thought was really sweet. After saying goodbye, they were on their way once again, this time to Texas. Where they spent a weekend on at Lake Austin. Isaac drove the boat they had rented around the lake most of the day, while Darcy sat out on the dock writing.  
The following Monday morning, they started on the road, heading towards Florida. They spent a week at the Beach. A week that darcy spent inside, since she was still sunburned from their weekend at the lake. She enjoyed her time at the beach, but was just relieved when her parents said they were heading back to rosewood. She quickly packed her things and was the first back in the car. She couldnt wait to get back home to hopefully see her friends before they started back at school, but car problems ruined those plans. Their car broke down in Tennessee, and it took two days to get the car fixed up. darcy tried to make the best of it, but she wasnt happy. By the time they got back home, it would be too late to see her friends because she would have to start getting everything ready for school the following week. and she was right. As soon as they got back into rosewood, back to the house, she started getting things together for school. After a long nap, she drove to the mall to buy some school clothes (Courtesy of her dad.), and pick up school supplies. When she got back to the house she had to leave again and drive Isaac to the store to get his school things, and Finally she got to relax for the rest of the weekend.

"Uh, It was really busy," Darcy nodded a little, "How was yours?"  
It didnt really take Felix as long to come up with an answer, his family didnt really do 'Family Vacations' like Darcys family did, "It was okay. I played Video games all summer." He laughed a little, "And worked on the truck." He nodded, patting the steering wheel.  
"Did you get a chance to see Cait or Beca?"  
"Not really, I saw Beca a couple times whenever I was at the store, but Cait pretty much vanished from Rosewood most of the summer." He shrugged.  
"I texted Beca when we left, but she said her family was going to the beach and they wouldnt be back until the weekend before school started back." She nodded.  
"Yeah, She asked me to pick her up for school, but her Mom said she was going to drop her off on the way to work." He said, pulling into the school driveway, "And Cait said she would wait by the entrance so we could all go in together or something." He shrugged, parking the truck and getting out. He looked around as he waited for Darcy, "I'll never get used to having to come into this place."  
"It's not that bad," Darcy shrugged, standing next to him, "At least for those of us who didnt get to spend Eighth grade in new york."  
"Yeah, that was so much better than being stuck in class with your Mom." He joked, nudging her arm a little as they made their way to the entrance where Caitlin was sitting on the steps, playing on her phone. They stood in front of her for a moment, waiting for her to notice them standing there, but she didnt, "Cait," He laughed a little, kicking her foot.  
"Hey, watch where you're going, you little-" Cait yanked her earbuds out before looking up at them, She grinned, jumping up off the steps, "Oh, hey guys."  
"Hey Cait," Darcy smiled, leaning against the door, "Are you ready?"  
"Are you kidding? Mom dropped me off here an hour ago. I've been ready for about Fifty-nine minutes." She nodded, picking her phone up, "Can we just go ahead and go in?"  
"Where's Beca? I thought she said she would meet us out here?" Felix squinted, looking around the campus.

"I'm sorry, I couldnt find my bag, and my phone got dropped in the trash, and I didnt want to reach in and get it, so I got dad to do it, and Me and Mom left late and I'm sorry." Beca said quickly, running up the steps to where her friends were standing. She smiled when she saw Darcy, "Hey, how was the summer long drive?"  
"Good, it was really good." Darcy nodded, not really wanting to go into detail about the trip, "How was the beach?"  
"Hot," Beca shrugged, "Were you guys waiting for me?"  
"Yeah, we always walk into school together on the first day." Cait smiled, nodding quickly.  
"Alright," Darcy said, taking a deep breath, then smiling, "Lets go."  
The four friends walked into the school, stopping when they saw a couple cops walking around the hallway, talking to the students.  
"What the hell?" Felix said, glancing next to him at Darcy and Caitlin.  
"What are they doing here?" Cait asked, slowly starting to walk towards her locker.  
"We know about as much as you do, Cait." Darcy said quietly, standing across from Cait and Beca, at her and Felix's lockers.  
"Beca, your dads here." Felix nodded towards one of the police officers that stood down the hallway a little away from them, talking to one of the students.  
"Dad?" Beca called, walking towards him, "Dad, whats going on?"  
"I cant talk right now, Beca." He shook his head, walking down the hallway.  
"Dad, there are cops all over the school, you cant not tell me." She said, following him down the hallway, with Felix, Darcy and Caitlin following behind her.  
Toby sighed, turning to face them, "A student who went to school here was found in the park late last night. He's dead."  
"What? What happened?"  
"We dont know, but it looks like blunt force trauma." He nodded a little, "It's an ongoing investigation, so thats all I can say about it."  
"Do we know who it was?" Darcy asked after a moment.  
"Noah Weldon." He replied, before walking off to answer his phone.

"Noah?" Cait whispered.  
"Remember, he's the kid that sat behind me in english class Freshman and Sophomore year." Felix reminded her."  
"I know who he was, Felix. How did this happen?"  
"Easy, Cait. Someone hit him." Darcy shook her head.  
"How do we even know someone killed him? He could have just hit his head or something." Felix shrugged, leaning up against the lockers.  
"Why are we even talking about this?" Beca sighed, "One of our classmates are dead. This is sad," She shook her head, walking back down the hallway. Everyone followed her down the hall, except Felix, who stayed behind when he got a text.

' **Felix, Want to know what really happened? My lips are sealed, unlike yours and little Caitlins. xo -A'**

He stared at the text for a moment, trying to figure out who could have sent it to him. The ID was blocked...Who the hell was A?  
"Felix? Are you coming?" Caitlin called, looking back at him when she noticed him standing by the lockers.  
"Yeah, I'm coming." He nodded, taking another look at the text before turning his phone off and walking into the classroom behind Caitlin.

Darcy sat at her desk, pulling out her notebook, where she had sketched a picture of the beach from when they were in florida.  
"Hey, thats really nice," Someone said, walking up behind her, nearly causing her to drop her things in the floor.  
She quickly looked around to see who it was, sighing a little when she was Lincoln standing behind her, with a slight smile on his face, "Oh, hey."  
"Did I scare you?" He laughed a little.  
"Yeah, just a little," She nodded, looking back at her notebook.  
"Sorry," He shrugged, taking a seat at the desk to her right, "So, how was your summer? I heard you went on some kind of US tour or something."  
"It was good, kind of tiring, but it was nice to get out of rosewood for a few weeks." SHe smiled, thinking about her time in California, "Uh, what about you? How was your summer?"  
"It was okay. Mostly spent here, Sharks camp."  
"Oh yeah, how was that?"  
"Tiring." He laughed.  
"How many sports are you playing this year, anyway?"  
"Football, Baseball, Lacrosse and Swimming."  
"Wow, I'll be surprised if you make it through the year." She joked, pulling her english textbook out of her backpack.  
"I'll have track too, If I make it anyway. Tryouts are today."  
"You're really fast, I'm sure you'll do great."  
"Thanks," He smiled, "Uh, I'm having a party at my place tonight if you want to come. Its going to rock."  
"Um, I would have to ask Felix, Cait and Beca if they want to go."  
"Yeah, they're invited too. It's at Six O'clock, if you guys decide you want to go."  
"Cool, thanks for the invite, Lincoln." She nodded, looking back at her textbook as their teacher walked into the classroom, causing the whole room to go quiet.. School was back in session.

* * *

"A Party? Really?" Beca rolled her eyes, looking across the lunch table at Darcy.  
"Yeah, it could be fun," Darcy nodded, "Right felix?"  
Felix was staring at his phone again, unable to take his eyes off the text message. He absent mindedly mumbled a 'Yeah, sure thing', without looking up at her.  
"Felix?" Darcy called, "Felix!" She waved her hand in front of his phone, "Hey, what are you even looking at?"  
He looked up at her, frowning slightly, "What?" He turned his phone off, setting it next to him before shaking his head, "Nothing, what did you say?"  
"The party at Lincoln's tonight? Do you want to go? He invited all of us."  
"You mean he invited you, and he figured you would only come if the rest of us got to go with you?" Cait rolled her eyes.  
"At least He said you can come, can't you just be okay with that?"  
"Fine."

Beca glanced up as a Brunette started walking to the table, she covered her face, looking down at the table.  
"Hey, Beca." The brunette smiled.  
Beca looked up at the girl, smiling a little, "Hey, Olivia." She nodded, looking down at the table.  
"Are you going to the party tonight?"  
"Oh, um, I dont know. I have a lot of homework to work on, and I'm kind of busy."  
Olivia placed her hand on Beca's shoulder, "Bec, it's the first day of school, you cant have a lot of homework to do." She smirked.  
"Uh, Extra credit stuff." She shrugged, avoiding looking at her friends, knowing they were probably looking at her like she was crazy.  
"Come on, you only have to come for a little while."  
"Maybe."  
"Great," She grinned, clapping a little, "I'll see you there then?"  
"Yeah..see you." She nodded, waiting until Olivia had walked away before looking up.

"Beca?" Felix said, raising an eyebrow at her when she slowly looked up at him, "Why was Livvy the lezzy talking to you?"  
Beca rolled her eyes, "Dont call her that."  
"But it's true." He shrugged, "Didnt she have her first girlfriend in Junior High?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"So, why's she all of a sudden interested in you?"  
"She's not, she's just wondering if I'm going to the party.. You heard her."  
"I think Livvy's got a new crush." He laughed.  
"Would you just shut up, felix?" She shook her head, looking at her phone when it started playing a Katy Perry song. 'One unread text', she opened it, reading it a couple times.

' **Beca, 'I kissed a girl, and i liked it'...sound familiar? xo -A'**

"Beca, he was just kidding." Darcy said, looking across the table.  
"What?"  
"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
"More like I'm going to puke." She shook her head, putting her phone down before she looked at the text again. Part of her hoping it would disappear.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Uh, Nothing. I just dont feel well, thats all."  
"Maybe you should go to the nurse."  
"No, I'll be fine, thanks." She nodded, "So, what time are we leaving for the party tonight?"  
"It starts at six, be at my place around, six-thirty?"  
"Great," She smiled a little, "Cant wait."

* * *

 **Cast:  
Nina Dobrev as Darcy Fitz  
Cristine Prosperi as Caitlin DiLaurentis  
Dylan Sprayberry as Felix Rivers  
Charlotte Best as Rebbecca Cavanaugh  
Jake Epstien as Lincoln York  
Stacey Farber as Olivia Dubé  
Timothee Chalamet as Isaac Fitz  
**

* * *

 **A/N 2  
Thanks for reading, guys! I hope you enjoyed it.  
Dont forget to follow/Favourite and Leave a review to let me know what you think!**

 **~Riley**


End file.
